Sweet Transvestite
by black-moon-dream
Summary: Kai Tala and Spencer are in a band. Rei has a thing for Tala but Tala's a known womaniser, what's Rei gonna do? talaxrei.
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Transvestite – Chapter 1

The title for this does have something to do with the story but it may take a while to get to, I will get to it though. The idea for this came from an episode I watched, cant remember which one but I think you'll understand when I get to it! Please tell me if you like it or not, I appreciate any useful criticism.

i made a few atlerations to this, well only one but thank you **hypern**

* * *

Rei was in his kitchen, with the rest of the White Tigers, the neko-jin had the radio on while he was washing up.

"_And this is the debut single from The Blitzkrieg Boys, 'So It Will Be'."_

Rei closed his eyes and blocked out everything except the song. It was the second time he had heard it today, but he didn't care, he never wanted the song to end. The Blitzkrieg Boys were set to be the next big thing and Rei could understand why. He loved the sound of the lead singers voice. When he heard the song for the first time, sometime last week, Rei had had to find out whose voice it was that made him feel so… so _alive_. He was called Tala Ivanov, not long after finding out his name and that he came from Russia, like the rest of the band, Rei found a picture of him, and that had done it. Tala had gorgeous ice blue eyes and amazing red hair. Rei could imagine running his hands through that hair everyday. The lead guitarist wasn't bad looking either, Kai Hiwirati, with his two-tone hair and crimson eyes, nor was Bryan, the drummer. But neither of them compared to Tala, they weren't even close.

"Day dreaming again?"

Rei snapped open his eyes, Mariah was standing next to him, hands on her waist.

Rei shrugged, "aren't I allowed to?"

"Sure you are, it's just that you've been doing it a lot more recently and you always have the radio on."

"There's just a song I really like."

"Yeah we know. But that's not all you like though is it?" Lee snickered, he had been there when Rei had first seen the picture of Tala. He had literally been drooling.

Rei shook his head and went outside, they'd never understand. Tala's voice was just so amazing, he couldn't get enough of it. Tala could have been ugly as hell but Rei would still like him. A voice like that could block out any flaws he had, not that he did.

* * *

Tala flopped on the chair opposite Kai.

"Had fun?"

Tala grinned, "yeah, but she wasn't the best."

Kai looked at him, "you're a womaniser Tala."

"I know and I'm only 18!"

"It's nothing to be proud of" the crimson eyed Russian stood up.

"I don't care," the red head shrugged, "I just hope she doesn't think we're in a relationship now like the last one did, that was annoying."

Tala was Kai's oldest friend but he could be a bit of a dick sometimes, but seems as that's what he thought with half the time, it quite suited him.

Bryan smiled. Kai would never understand what so many people saw in Tala. Kai knew there was something special about him, but unlike most people he didn't have the urge to jump into bed with him, anymore any way. Kai had got over that. It had been a few years ago and it hadn't taken Kai long to get what he wanted.

_Flashback_

Kai raised his eyebrows when he walked into the room, "I wondered how long it would take for Tala to get you into bed." He said to a surprised Bryan

Tala grinned, "not jealous are you?"

Kai laughed, "no, I've got my eye on someone else right now."

"Ah. Lucky person" Tala turned to Bryan, "Kai's the one who taught me most of what I know. But unfortunately for him, my talents now far surpass his."

"I'll let you think that Ivanov, but I wouldn't be so certain of it if I were you."

"Oh? Is that an offer?"

"Afraid not."

"Ah well, I can always try." Tala still had a grin on his face. "It wasn't quite right any way."

"No, we've known each other too long for any of that."

_End flashback_

Bryan remembered that night of passion well, no matter how much Tala pestered him Kai wouldn't join in, not until the next night any way. Tala was now out of Bryan's system as well. Admittedly it had taken him a couple of months after it ended to sort himself out but that was all in the past now.

"You're a male whore Ivanov." Kai's voice cut into Bryan's musings.

"I know and as I've already told you, I don't care, not that you can say much."

Bryan smiled, Tala was right about that, Kai did have his times when he went through nearly as many girls as Tala. However, Kai did think more with his head, he was brains behind the band, he wrote most of the lyrics and music. Tala and Bryan had their moments and when Tala did, well, Bryan hated to admit it, but they were brilliant.

* * *

Oh and tyus, I'm afraid to say I'm not a guy, however I am bi, but that's not really what you wanted, so sorry! 


	2. Chapter 2

_sorry this took so long, way too long. i had a very long mental block. this probs aint worth the wait but i swear the next chapter will be up much sooner than this one was!_

"You mean we're going to the Blitzkrieg Boys concert?"

"Yes Rei, that's what I said."

"Yeah but I heard they'd all sold out!"

"They had but I have my contacts who got me some."

"They're not fakes are they?" The neko – jinn eyed them suspiciously.

"No, but if you think they are I guess you wont believe me when I say these backstage passes are real too."

Reis mouth dropped open, " Really? Are they real"

Jaz nodded, "uh-huh."

"I love you!" Rei squealed as he jumped her, throwing them both to the floor.

"Rei" Jaz laughed as the Chinese teenager began to purr.

Suddenly he jumped up, "what am I going to wear! You have to help me!"

"Rei, we've got a whole week!"

"But I'm going to see _Tala_, you understand? _See Tala_." He looked at the black haired girl lying on the floor, moving his hands to emphasise the importance of his last statement.

Jaz rolled her eyes, "fine, I'll help you." She held her hand up as Rei was about to speak, "but only if you buy me a cookie and a chocolate milkshake."

Rei laughed, "I should have guessed."

"Oh, and help me get up off this damn floor."

"We have to go to the mall." Rei pulled the covers off Jaz

"What, now? Its only 6:30! On a Saturday! You're never up this early" she blinked, trying to get used to the light, "did you have to turn the light on?"

"No, but if I didn't I may have fallen over something."

"Ha, you can't even see the floor in your room."

"Can too." Jaz looked at him. "Well defiantly not at the moment but there's normally a path from the door to my bed."

"How did you get in anyway?"

"You showed me where the spare key was hidden, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Maybe I'd better move it."

Later on in a coffee shop 

"How did you get those tickets anyway?" Rei asked

Jaz shrugged, "like I said, I know someone."

"Who?"

Jaz smiled "you'll find out."

"Come on."

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me"

"Kai."

"Kai as in Kai Hiwirati?"

"Yes."

"You're pulling my leg."

"No im not, we went to school together."

"Really!" this earned a few more strange looks from passers buy, as well as the ones they were getting from the amount of shopping bags they had.

"Yes."

"Wow."

_tell me waht you think!_

Jaz shook her head, smiling. Her best friend was behaving slightly odd at the moment, but who could blame him? Rei had been wanting to see the Blitzkrieg Boys for ages and now he was.


	3. Chapter 3

_here it is! told you it wouldnt be as long!_

Jaz walked sleepily downstairs, following an excited Rei. He had been so happy this past week that nothing had bothered him.

Jaz smiled, it was good to see him like this. He may have kept her up most of last night but she didn't care, it was rare to see him this happy any more. All his parents did was tell him that he should try harder. Jaz didn't understand why, he had good grades and his job was going well. He wasn't an A student in academic subjects anyway, or even his younger sister but he did so well in the arts. Rei was very creative which evidently wasn't what his parents wanted.

"What do you want? Eggs? Bacon? Full fry up?"

"That sounds great! We don't get them that often."

"I won't be getting them for ages after this one" Rei moaned, "My mum has decided that we have to go on a healthy eating thing"

"Oh."

"Yeah" Rei's face lit up. " But still, it means she'll cook more fish!"

"You and you're fish."

* * *

"Done." Tala came out of his dressing room, "what do you think?"

"You look fine Tala."

"Just fine?" Tala looked at Kai, "Bryan, what do you think?"

"You look great Tala and you know it."

"Yeah, I know." Tala grinned

Kai rolled his eyes.

"So, are we finally going to meet this friend of yours tonight Kai?" Tala asked

"Yes."

"Good, good." Tala smirked slightly

"Don't you dare try anything with her Tala," Kai growled dangerously

"Is she bringing anyone with her?"

Kai stood up, threw a pillow at the red head and walked out the room

"HEY! You messed up my hair!"

* * *

"That was amazing!"

Jaz had a big grin on her face too, "come on, lets go find them." She grabbed hold of Reis hand and pulled him towards the backstage area.


	4. Chapter 4

the next chapter! def aint as good as the rest but it'll do.

* * *

Rei went quiet as they went back stage, his eyes wide and his hand shaking. Jaz gripped it tighter and smiled at her best friend.

"There you are." Kai came round the corner and smiled, "I was beginning to wonder where you'd got to."

"We had to get through all of your screaming fans."

"Its great isn't it?" Tala grinned, "We haven't been introduced, I'm Tala."

"Jaz and this is my friend Rei."

Rei, who had been staring at the red head with wide eyed wonder, smiled, "Hi."

Tala looked at the Chinese boy in front of him. "Hi." The grin spread across his face, causing Rei to go red and look away.

The rest of the evening was a blur to the black haired boy, it happened so fast he could hardly keep up.

Jaz did what she promised and tried to keep Rei from saying anything syupid, which wasn't easy!

* * *

Tala watched Rei get out of the limo. He had insisted that he had Rei and Jaz dropped off at their hotel.

Tala's smile faded slightly as the door was closed and he could no longer see the golden eyed boy.

"You like him don't you?"

Tala looked at Kai, "so what if I do?" he shrugged, "It's just the same as with every one else" Tala thought back on the evening and how much Rei had made him laugh. Tala smiled as he thought of some of the things the younger boy had said. He was a genuine guy. He'd have to get to know him better…

* * *

Rei spun around when they got to the room and hugged Jaz, "Thank you!"

"Don't worry," She gasped.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just hug me so hard next time will ya?"

"Sorry. I'm just so happy!" Rei started to dance around in circles humming

Jaz laughed.

Suddenly Rei stopped, "do you think I'll get to see him again?"

"Maybe"

"What does that mean?" Rei asked suspiciously

"Weeeell…"

"Well what? Tell me."

"or what?"

"I'll do this" Rei began to tickle Jaz

"Ahh! No! stop it!"

"Not unless you tell me!"

"Ok. Ok!"

Rei looked hopefully at her.

"We're seeing them tomorrow evening, after their interview thingy. Happy?"

Rei started dancing around the room again, then lept on Jaz again.

"Ha! You're crying."

"I know," Jaz said breathlessly "I wouldn't be if you hadn't tickled me! Guess what? It's your turn now."

* * *

I told you!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm soooooo sorry its been so long but BT skrewed up and I haven't had a land line since the end of October!

Rei woke up in the middle of the night and a thought suddenly popped into his head, one he hadn't really thought much about before.

_Tala is straight_.

Rei had never really had a reason to dwell on it, as he never believed he would meet the guy whose voice sent shivers down his spine when he sang. Rei turned over, away from where the street lamp light was coming in between the gaps in the curtains and felt a tear slide down his face, he had no idea what to do except give up and go.

"Hey sleepy head. Time to get up!"

Rei didn't want to open his eyes, he was happy in the warmth and darkness of the covers.

"Whats up Rei?" Jaz gently pulled the covers back to show her best friends face, "you were so happy yesterday."

Rei turned away, "I know but I woke up last night and realised something, Tala isn't into guys."

"You don't know that."

"Yeah I do. The only way he'll ever go out with me is if I magically turn into a girl."

Jaz smiled, "well, if you really wanted I could always lend you some of my clothes, don't know if they'd fit you tho…"

Rei looked at her with his eyebrows raised, "I don't think it would work some how, I don't have any boobs, I think he may notice that."

"Mmm, but that can be sorted with a bra and some tissue. You've got long hair so that's ok."

"yes, but if we get to the stage where he wants to touch my breasts I'll have a bit of a problem, wont I?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something to get out of it," Jaz smirked.


End file.
